


This is a test.

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: I tried to typesetting words in picture, then these fiction are exprimental shorts.Effect presenting are in the forum named 在水裡寫字(Written in Water), because I don't know how to put pictures on Ao3. *confuse*





	1. Butch Cassidy.

"My only wish is just alive, am I wrong? "

立足於哈密尼斯烏斯號那冷清的甲板上，他能夠眺望見漆黑的海洋包圍住了船上的整個世界，零星的火苗只足以照亮長了些灰塵的角落，無法將海底下的亞特蘭提斯燃燒殆盡。空氣陷入寧靜之中，而剩海水拍打著船殼的聲響，像是在警惕他所畏懼的什麼即將來臨的預警聲，這使布屈深深地思考起來。  
如果他因為意外掉落海裡之時該怎麼辦？他總是忍不住多想些片外之事。

被水的阻力所包覆全身，因為緊張而使勁地將手朝向海面，哪怕因為罪惡的重量逐漸下沉，仍然用手揮舞著，身體給予的危機意識只是希望能抓住到任何一樣物體。此時鼻腔裡的空氣早已經消耗完畢，哪怕知道張嘴會距離死亡越來越近，仍然張開嘴，嘗試呼吸到此刻最渴望的自由。最後只是看到嘴裡面冒出一個個泡沫，然後視線就隨著頭痛欲裂的感覺模糊不清。

或許就是這個樣子吧？布屈忍不住打了顫，他不曉得是因為溫度的下降、還是對死亡的恐懼。  
他希望能逃離這番險境，這就是他為什麼拋棄了一切來到這艘船上的原因。僅是一絲希望也要握住，哪怕那是可以燒壞皮下組織的火焰，能夠活著便是他目前最大的心願。

也是他現在於對準自己的槍口之下唯一盼望著的願望。

於是名為時代的潮流淹沒了他腦中的一片海洋。

My life is went to the end.


	2. Sundance Kid.

“I don’t know how to choose my love, that make me crazy. “

他在虛無縹緲的夢境之上搖搖欲墜、載浮載沉，似如腳踏無實地，傾刻間會淪落到腐朽的人間煉獄。從前端燃燒起腦筋一絲絲的脈絡，那份痛楚延伸直至盡頭。

日舞總是覺得他在阿根廷生活的這段時光極其不真實，或許是自知在牧場主外皮之下的強盜身分在隱隱作祟，無時無刻用尖銳的荊棘刺痛他的心坎，但他仍然沉淪在平穩而又安詳的日子裡，就像以往陶醉在酒精帶來的麻痺感裡，與他熟悉的夥伴與摯愛的妻子一起。  
而他認為自己曖昧不清地介於兩個人之間，布屈不願意再次踏上歸去家鄉的道路，而被自己帶來的埃塔卻是一再地想落葉歸根於自己所生長的土地。日舞感到困惑了，他只擁有一份愛人的心，卻不曉得該聽從誰的選擇。

於是當那層早就緊密貼合在一起的外皮被劇烈地撕扯開來，濃稠的血液混合著滾燙的疼痛與羞恥心，內裏罪惡的果實就這樣暴露在公眾之下時，面對自我的鏡子就這樣被外力敲碎，而鏡片散落一地，一個個反射出日舞於美夢中驚醒時的臉。  
對人所愛的慾望與無窮的迫壓導致他面露醜陋，他再一次回到了現實。

就算日舞在兩者面前選擇了麵包，他仍然在每一次的黑夜之後思考著早就乘船而去的愛情，擔心和憂慮使日舞無法入睡，他不知道是為了愛情的存在，抑或是麵包才是愛情的化身。  
他嘗試入睡，帶來的結果則是夢魘折磨著他的心魔，像是打鐵石燒灼了滿載著世間一切沉著的胸膛。  
日舞痛苦地呢喃著。

「布屈。」 「埃塔。」

這時的阿根廷已經不會給予任何回應了。

The only thing I know is this nightmare stop in front of the end.


	3. Elzy Lay.

“Your shining ray reflected in my eyes, makes me dizzy under the starry sky. ”

構成他人生一切組成的便是那目不瑕給而又永遠觸不可及的光芒，那是世間至高無上的瑰寶，而他就這樣沐浴在這份溫暖之下，仗著對方無限制給予自己的愛意而放肆地汲取養分，恰似生活在對流層的米粒斑，哪怕輻射早已扭曲了形體，卻仍然沉溺於此，怕是無法被熱度燒死全身一般。但太陽總有一天會熄滅，無情地放下了所有一切而回歸原初。  
艾爾茲意識到這點後緊張了起來，他開始追尋起了布屈的背影。

他邁步於麥田之中，而剩深夜裡的星光伴隨著艾爾茲的旅程。  
小麥的毛茸一直擦撞到他腿上褲子的質料，在褲管留下了植物的粉塵，他不在乎外表略顯骯髒的樣子，哪怕全身都沾染上黝黑的泥壤，他只要能像個虔誠的信徒朝拜到內心的信仰就行了。艾爾茲是這麼想的。  
人類最原始的慾望一點一滴蹭上外套的袖口與下擺，他本就迅速的步伐也愈來愈陷入地心引力的陷阱之中，艾爾茲汗流浹背地粗喘著氣，疲倦地大步邁向沒有終點的道路，只為了找到他唯一所求。

於是艾爾茲注意到小麥的頂端開始泛起光暈，他無力於欺騙自己，他開始大喊。

「布屈。」

他的呼喊如星星墜落地面所發出的迴響，大地與此不予給出任何回應，神明也是。  
艾爾茲早該知道諸神的黃昏已經落幕於一片枯寂之中了。

My friend is gone with the end.


End file.
